Melisa and Joey: The Washington Years
by readbetweenthesigns
Summary: The future is upon them, how will it pan out for Melissa and Joey?


**Disclaimer: Ownership is neither claimed nor implied, the author does not make any profit from this work of fiction.**

 **A/N: Well, you know what they say, new house, new baby, but could Mel cope with that situation?  
**

Melissa almost purred at the sensation of warm, smooth skin against her as her body began to wake, a moment or so before her brain. "Morning," she mumbled and stretched sleepily against the hard body that was snuggled up against her ass.

"Morning," Joe replied warily. Joe had woken moments before when he'd become aware of a soft, warm, curvy presence in his arms and within touching distance of his rampant dick.

"Oh, God," Mel groaned as memories washed over her. Slowly she turned her head to look over her shoulder at the man behind her. She gulped and lifted the covers slightly to confirm that she was, in fact, naked. "Oh, God," she repeated slightly desperately. "We didn't, did we?" she pleaded – she knew that he'd know exactly what she meant.

Joe flexed his dick and let it bump against Mel's naked ass cheeks. He didn't answer with words, only with a wink and that damn sexy smirk.

"Oh, God," Mel cried, they had, she knew they had and she'd promised herself that they wouldn't, not right now, not yet. "Please tell me we used protection," she whispered desperately.

Joe snuggled up closer, his hand cupped one pert boob that sported a beautifully prominent nipple, he rocked his hips against Mel and grinned as his dick found a way between her thighs and almost made it home. "I'd love to, but," he sighed and then groaned with delight as the sensitive head of his dick slipped inside Mel's hot, slippery, love tunnel. Joe groaned again as he rocked. "What's a good Catholic boy to do?" he asked and then pounced on the pulsing vein in her throat. "Mmmm," he moaned. Joe rocked and sucked at the same time – Mel's senses went into overdrive, she couldn't resist this triple-pronged assault, a hot, hard dick inside her, her nipple being tugged to high heaven, and the 'sweet spot' on her neck being sucked and laved alternately.

"Jesus, Joey," Mel cried as her body tightened ready to explode with sensation. "No hickey," she hissed before the power of speech was lost altogether.

"Oh, honey," Joe groaned, "yes, just like that," he encouraged as Mel's hips could no longer deny the rhythm. "My balls," he gasped when her inquisitive hand slipped between them and cupped his tingling globes. "Yes, yes, yes," he chanted in time with his frantic pelvic thrusts and her gently squeezing hand. "Jack," he groaned and thrust hard, holding position against her back, "pot," he grunted and then allowed his entire body to go slack. "Sorry," he murmured – without a hint of true remorse.

"You are so not," Mel grumbled over her shoulder.

"I'm not," Joe agreed and leaned in close to snag another kiss before the day started for real, before the never-ending cycle of people and things captured their attention and demanded all of it.

"We'll have to get up soon," Melissa sighed, she wondered if she was quite prepared for this, for the newness of their living arrangements – it was as terrifying as it was exhilarating!

"Yep, it won't be long before the dulcet tones of our beautif..." Joe agreed but was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"Mommy, daddy," seven-year-old Bailey yelled as she knocked on her parents' bedroom door. "Fraser won't share his crayons with me," she added.

Joe could picture his daughter's scowl, he knew she'd be stood with her arms folded and one foot tapping till her woes were sorted and dealt with to her satisfaction…rather like her mother and her cousin, Lennox. "Just a minute, Bails," Joe called. "I'll go in a minute when my dick settles down," he murmured into Mel's neck. "You lie here and get some rest," he advised, "that was a really late session last night," he added and then kissed her cheek before hauling himself out of their huge bed.

"I know what you're doing," Melissa replied over her shoulder – though she didn't actually move.

"What's that?" Joe asked with a grin as he tugged his sweatpants on.

"You want all of your little Longo swimmers to reach their goal," Mel answered sharply – yet she still hadn't moved.

"Thought never crossed my mind," Joe denied – but his grin got bigger. "Look how long it took for us to get pregnant with Fraser and Bailey," he reminded his wife, "and the doc said then it was something of a miracle," he added and then leaned over her for another, longer kiss. "And we agreed when you won the election that we wouldn't even try until the end of your term," he reminded her.

"So, the sudden forgetfulness for birth control was just a slip-up?" Melissa asked.

"Nah," Joe denied with a snicker of laughter, "that's because I hate wearing a condom," he answered. "I don't mind other methods," he admitted.

"You mean you don't mind _me_ using other methods," Mel clarified.

"Yep," Joe answered and then turned to the door to answer the impatient knock. "Bailey, my sweet, sweet child," he said to the small blonde who was waiting for her parents' attention. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Tell my dweeb brother to let me use his crayons," Bailey demanded with a pout.

"And why should you use Fraser's crayons instead of your own crayons?" Joe asked as he left the bedroom and followed his daughter to her room.

"Because I want to keep my crayons nice and neat," Bailey replied, "but I also want to color in my unicorn picture," she added, "so the best way is for me to use Fraser's crayons and then we're all happy," she explained and then turned her captivating smile on her daddy.

"Except for Fraser," Joe reminded his daughter.

"Fraser doesn't care about keeping things neat and tidy," Bailey exclaimed, she folded her arms again, pouted and stamped her foot.

"And behavior like that is not going to get you what you want, young lady," Joe informed the little girl. Bailey glared at her father and pouted harder. Joe raised one eyebrow and kept silent. Bailey's face relaxed as did her stance. "Better," Joe responded. "But if you want to draw, use your own stuff, not Fraser's. Those crayons were given to you for exactly that, to be used, not to be kept in pristine condition," he explained as he hunkered down to Bailey's height. "Nona would be sad if she thought you weren't using the housewarming gift she gave to you," he admonished gently.

"I know," Bailey sighed and leaned in for a hug from her daddy. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Good," Joe said firmly and then hugged his daughter before standing up. "Now show me this unicorn," he requested and pushed open Bailey's bedroom door. "How do you like your new room?" he asked.

Bailey shrugged and walked through the doorway. "I liked our other house," she muttered with a frown. Bailey wasn't at all sure she liked the change.

Just as Joe expected, Bailey's room was absolutely immaculate, she loved for everything to be in its own place, she hated things to be untidy or, God forbid, dirty! Her twin brother, Fraser, on the other hand, was the complete polar opposite. Joe sat down at the small desk in the corner of the room and deliberately picked up the huge pack of crayons. "Got to use them one day, Bails," he said and opened the pack, took out a crayon and began to color the mane of the printed unicorn picture.

Bailey almost shivered, but bravely, she picked up the pack and took a crayon too. Very soon, Bailey was immersed in coloring the mythical figure, her concentration was intense, she worked so hard to keep everything inside the lines – she'd never been a scribbler. "Honey, I have to go get dressed," Joe murmured, he didn't want to disturb Bailey too much, "breakfast will be ready soon, alright?"

"'Kay, daddy," Bailey replied quietly though she didn't look up from her picture.

Joe went to the next door bedroom. "Fraser?" he called quietly. "You awake yet, buddy?" he asked.

"Mhrp," Fraser replied – it could have meant anything.

"Don't forget we're going to the game this afternoon," Joe reminded his son, it was something they'd all been looking forward to for a couple of weeks. "So Bails never actually asked if she could use your crayons," he thought to himself as he waited for his son to make an effort to respond, "she probably just needed an excuse to see if we were up." Joe sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fraser," he called a little louder. Dear God, the kid would probably sleep through a zombie apocalypse!

"Mhrp," Fraser repeated eventually. Joe rolled his eyes again and closed the door before heading back to the master bedroom.

When Joe returned, the bed was empty but he could hear the shower running so he knew exactly where his wife was. "Only eight thirty," he noted with a smirk. "Oh, honey," he whispered as he walked to the bathroom – at the same time, he pushed his sweatpants lower until they fell to the floor and he stepped out of them. "Do you need me to wash your back?" he offered. "Or any other interesting place," he murmured as he stepped into the giant enclosure and wrapped his arms around his startled wife.

"Argh," Melissa screamed. "Joey," she scolded and slapped at the hand that now cupped her boob. "You scared the life out of me," she grumbled, "I didn't know who the hell that was who grabbed me," she complained.

"Who else would be getting in the shower with you?" Joe cried, laughing at Mel's slight distress. "It's not like Senator Booth or the Secretary of State is going to come charging in here to take a shower with you, is it?" he asked.

"Don't laugh at me," Melissa demanded and bumped her hips backward to demonstrate her annoyance.

"Oh, baby, do that again," Joe encouraged with a groan. "See?" he pointed out. "Does this to me every time," he added and nudged his erection against Mel's butt. He leaned forward and nuzzled into the curve of her ear, he flicked his tongue against the spot on her neck that drove her wild. "I've got the boner if you've got the time," he murmured and pushed his hips forward to demonstrate.

"You've always got the boner," Mel giggled over her shoulder and then fluttered her eyelashes. "I've got the time," she agreed and bent forward at the waist to give him a better angle.

"This is like on our honeymoon," Joe sighed as he slipped his dick inside. "Insatiable," he murmured happily.

The pulsating splash of hot water on their skin was as erotic as the act itself, neither Melissa nor Joe could hold back the tide of fulfillment for long – neither of them wanted to. "That's it," Mel cried as Joe pounded into her. "There, there, right there," she groaned – he'd just hit the spot, her knees went weak. "Oh, Go-o-o-o-od," she wailed as the end approached. The eruption, for both of them, was spectacular…

* * *

Joe and Fraser concentrated on the game, they stood and cheered when their team scored. Fraser waved his giant foam hand in the air with excitement. Melissa and Bailey watched with slightly less enthusiasm, they were just happy to be spending time together as a family. It had been far too long since they'd been able to do that, just be a family.

"Mommy?" Bailey said quietly.

"Yes, sweetie?" Mel answered and hugged her daughter to her side.

"I like this," Bailey replied.

"Like what, sweetie?" Mel asked.

"This," Bailey answered and indicated her dad, her brother, herself, and her mom. "Being here together," she explained.

"I know, me too," Mel admitted – she felt guilty that her campaigning had taken time away from this, that her children had been the ones to suffer, but she had to forge ahead, she had to make a difference, not just for _their_ future, but for the greater good.

"I wish Lennox and Ryder were here too," Bailey added with a hugely put upon sigh.

"I think Lennox might be a little busy with the baby, right now," Mel reminded her daughter with a jiggle of her hand. Lennox had given birth only five short weeks ago – Mel felt a little like a surrogate grandmother, a thought that scared her half to death!

"When are they coming to visit?" Bailey asked as she bounced a little with excitement.

"I'm not too sure," Mel replied, "it might be a little difficult for a while, maybe once the fuss has died down and we're all used to living in there," she added and gave her daughter a loving smile. "Did you sleep well in your new bedroom?" she asked.

"Not really," Bailey replied with a pout. "I like my old bedroom better," she sighed.

"We'll all soon get used to it," Mel assured the little girl and then tried to concentrate on the game for a moment. Mel caught sight of a hulking great guy approach her, he was dressed in black and held a phone out towards her. "For me?" she asked quietly.

"Your father," the guy replied just as discreetly, he glanced at the young girl next to Mel and gave her a wink, she winked back, she'd grown used to seeing him over the past few weeks.

"Thanks," Mel said to the man and then lifted the phone to her ear. "Dad?" she asked into the phone – she wondered why he hadn't called her phone instead of one of her security detail's phone.

"Hey, honey," Mel's dad replied with his customary cheesy grin obvious in his tone.

"What can I do for you?" Mel asked, she knew there would be something, with her dad there always was.

"Nothing, sweetie, nothing," Russell quickly assured his daughter. "I just wanted to say, once again, congratulations on your victory and how did you enjoy your first night?" he asked in a reasonable tone.

Mel considered her dad's words carefully – she was still wary. "Fine," Mel replied, "it was fine, Fraser's settled in already, Bailey will maybe need a little more time to be totally comfortable, but we know she's never liked change too much," she added – and then wondered if her dad was even aware of that.

"Good, good," Russell said in just the right place. Mel waited for the next part, she was absolutely sure that there would be one. "I was thinking," Russell began, "it might be time for me and your mother to come and visit our grandchildren," he suggested and then paused for a second. Mel paused too. "And you and Joseph, of course," he tacked on when Mel didn't immediately jump at the offer.

"One moment," Mel said and then took the phone away from her ear and held it to her chest. "Joe," she hissed and scowled at her husband. "Joe," she called a little louder to interrupt his cheering.

"What, honey?" Joe replied, he was grinning from ear to ear, his team was currently winning and there wasn't too much time left on the clock.

"My dad," Mel muttered as Joe leaned closer to her and she to him, "he wants to come and visit with my mom," she added. Joe looked surprised. "Should I invite them?" she asked – she was torn, on the one hand she wanted her parents to see her success, be involved in her success, but on the other hand, she knew her dad would probably take advantage of the opportunity.

"Invite them," Joe advised softly, "you know you want to say it," he added with a grin.

Mel smiled widely, he was right, she really did want to say it, she was dying to say it. "Dad, I'd like to formally invite you and mom to come stay with us at the Whitehouse," she said breathlessly.

"Thank you," Russell responded with a note of solemn respect in his voice, "and we'd love to accept, Madam President."


End file.
